The Art of Pursuit
by xXxStarStrifexXx
Summary: YukixKyo Kyo's been gone for a long time - can he win Yuki over? Not if Akito has anything to do with it. Yuki's his and he's determined not to let him go. This is my first ever fanfiction so if it sucks tell me, please. The rating will probably go up.


Qui ck warning in case you didn't get it from the summary: This story does contain a malexmale relationship. The pairing is KyoxYuki, if you don't like it, to put it bluntly, I don't care.

Reviews are needed if you want to see any more of this story but I will write more even if it's just for one person. I doubt anyone will but if anyone has requests I'm happy to oblige.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Fruits Basket or any of the characters – my eleven year old cousin can draw better than I can. I will remind people later.

The Art of Pursuit

by

xXxStarStrifexXx

As Kyo stepped softly across the threshold of his would-be prison he began to think back, to reflect on the places and people he left to escape his fate. First he thought of his home – the small house he had shared with the stupid dog Shigure, the kind and loving Tohru Honda (however idiotic and naive she may have been) and , of course, Yuki. His beautiful cousin Yuki, referred to as the Prince at school due to his striking yet feminine looks. His hair was a shimmering shade of silver that shone deep lavender in early morning light – though the little mouse like boy was usually asleep until after midday if he could help it. Kyo smiled at the memory of the beauty's sleeping face on the morning he left. He painted a beautiful picture – eyelids closed over expressive, violet eyes, soft alabaster skin surrounding perfect features, rosy lips slightly parted as his chest rose and fell to a soft, steady rhythm. To put it simply – he was breathtaking. Kyo was swept from his reverie as a young woman in work clothes rushed past him. He called out to her in perfect Japanese with a hint of American in his accent, "Excuse me, I'm here to see to the animals. Could you please tell me where to go?"

The young woman stopped and turned to face the young man. He was very good looking, she'd give him that. With tanned skin, jet black hair and vermillion eyes there looked to be something almost dangerous about him, yet his eyes were kind. She replied with a soft, "Down the corridor and take the first left – the dogs are in there. It's best to just leave the food and water out for them to decide how much they want." As Kyo turned to follow her instructions she said, "Oh, just one more thing – the room opposite is off-limits by order of Akito-sama." Kyo turned to face her with an award winning smile and thanked her for her help and advice. She blushed and turned to hurry down the hallway in the other direction.

Her words reminded Kyo of the real reason he was here – to find Yuki. Kyo had arrived back in Japan a little over a week ago, having been in the States for three years. He had rushed from the airport to his rented apartment, dumped his things and began his walk down memory lane. Kyo was surprised to reach his old home and see neither a sign of Yuki or Tohru anywhere – though he wasn't quite sure what there would be to see. As he rang the bell he rehearsed what he would say, just as he had done thousands of times on the long flight and on nights when he couldn't sleep. To his surprise it was not a smiling Tohru that opened the door and welcomed him back into his old life, but a weary looking Shigure. Shigure seemed not to recognise him as he questioned Kyo on the doorstep before allowing him to go inside. Kyo explained that he needed to see Yuki, whether Yuki wanted to see him or not. Shigure carefully avoided the subject by telling Kyo how much he missed Tohru as she had left for University in Osaka over two months ago. It was as Shigure began to tell Kyo about his latest novel that he snapped and yelled at his older cousin. Shigure seemed unfazed and scolded Kyo for losing his temper. When met with Kyo's fierce gaze he dropped his head, apologised and told Kyo of Yuki's current location.

Kyo had formulated a plan, well many plans but not all had been possible, to infiltrate Akito's household as a servant and he deployed said plan three days later - which is how he came to that forbidden room that so intrigued him.

Kyo quickly discovered that he hated Akito's dogs even more than Shigure as one of them had tried to eat his leg. Kyo's thoughts never strayed far from Yuki though his prevailing thought stream was currently along the lines of _goddamnit, why couldn't Akito have cats instead? _ As Kyo tried and failed to refrain from throwing the box of food at one of the dogs in the room and running away like his life depended on it his eyes once again strayed to the room he was forbidden to enter.

What in that room could be so terrible that the servants weren't allowed to see? Kyo tried to convince himself that it wasn't, couldn't be anything of importance but it was too late – his curiosity was piqued.

Kyo tentatively reached for the handle, presuming it would be locked, and got an unsettling surprise when the handle turned with ease. Should he go in? Perhaps whatever was inside would give him a clue to Yuki's whereabouts. If so then it was definitely worth investigating, wasn't it?

Kyo took a deep breath and berated himself for being cowardly. How he was being cowardly he couldn't decide. Was he afraid of finding something that would terrify him and leave him mentally scarred? Or was he terrified of finding something that would lead to Yuki? If he had a way to find Yuki, would he? Could he grasp the chance of a lifetime and find his beloved Yuki? Of course, if he found him he would have to talk to him, explain that Yuki was his reason for living, try to make Yuki - who could be so cynical and self-effacing – believe that he was the only one Kyo would ever want.

Kyo heaved a sigh. _Yuki probably won't even return my feelings, so I have nothing to worry about, _Kyo thought dejectedly. Kyo straightened his back and grasped the door handle in a firm grip. Kyo had not flown for over ten hours just to turn back now. He had set his heart on having Yuki and all else be damned – he was going to do it!

Kyo took another deep breath, closed his eyes and wrenched the door open quickly. He shut the door behind him gently and opened his eyes, then gasped at what he saw.


End file.
